Reid's Weakness
by TransIsMyLife
Summary: What happens when the whole BAU team get together and play a little game that involves wine? This story involves a bit of Morgan/Reid fluff.


**Hi guys! Welcome to another one of my stories. There may or may not be some Reid/Morgan fluff in this one... ;) anyhoe, I've wanted to write something like this for a while. It's only going to be one chapter, hopefully you like it:D!**

 **The story is set in the 10th season, but Emily is still here.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Reid's POV**

Rossi's house was warm and inviting. He had invited us to play a fun little game at his house for the night, since we'd all gotten home from a case and needed some 'family' time. I mean, yeah, you could definitely say we were family. Not from blood, but from the relationship we all had with one another. Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Garcia and I were all there. I'm surprised Hotch let us all come, being strict all the time. But he was actually really fun when you got him drunk.

We all flooded the comfortable, cream-colored carpeted basement of Rossi's house. There was a nice black leathered futon in the corner, a recliner, and a small couch with a flat screen TV. Nothing too big, just right. Oh wait - nevermind. There was a small bar in the opposite corner of where the futon was, he had tons of wine and liquor down here. Of course he does, I mean he's Italian.

Rossi sat in the recliner, Garcia, JJ and Emily on the couch, and Morgan, Hotch and I on the futon. I had no idea of what kind of game we were going to play, but by the looks of it we were going to drink some wine.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Rossi chuckled, getting up from his seat and grabbing shot glasses and a huge wine bottle that had to be at least 30 years old. _Damn._ He came back to his seat and passed the shot glasses around, winking at all of us before he sat back down again, holding the wine glass in his hand. He held it above his head before saying, "The fun is just about to begin." There were chuckles from JJ and Garcia, and the wine glass was being passed around to fill our shot glasses with. We waited for Rossi to speak, knowing where this was going.

"We're going to play a game called, 'Never Have I Ever'. One person will say something they haven't done, and if you've done it you have to take a shot. Yeah it sounds childish but it's more fun with some good ol' wine." He chuckled to himself before getting the silent nods of approval.

"So we go around in a circle?" Asked Hotch, getting more and more interested in the game. He'd never heard of it and even though it sounded a bit childish, he was willing to pay the price if wine was involved. Rossi nodded, sending chills down my spine. I never was one to get drunk, or drink wine for that matter. But I had to play I guess.

Emily had a plan, and she was willing to use her plan wisely.

"I've never smoked weed." Rossi stated, waiting for anyone to take their shot. Thankfully, no one did. I know I've never smoked weed, and I plan for it to stay that way. "Thank God." I stated, knowing everyone else was relieved as well. We all started to chuckle.

"I was getting nervous there for a minute." Wheezed Garcia, laughing now too. We all breathed a thankful breath, as Emily started to talk now.

"I've never read a full length novel in less that 20 minutes." Emily smirked at me and I shifted awkwardly in my seat. Hotch looked over at me and smirked. "Oh come on that's not fair!" I managed to get out before forcing a smile, taking a shot of wine. The wine stung my throat, but I let it slide. Rossi then came up with the wine bottle and filled my glass once more, before sitting back down. JJ was chuckling at Emily's plan, knowing what she was doing.

Then JJ spoke her turn, "I've never kissed a colleague." I hesitated, not knowing what I should do. Morgan gave me a nervous glance before we both took a shot. After that the whole basement erupted with chaos.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up." Garcia started, trying to calm all of us. "Morgan, Reid. What is it you guys aren't telling us?" Garcia panted, trying to get the words out. Morgan chuckled. I knew he had a plan. They were all crossing glancing between Morgan and I, my face was getting hotter by the second. Finally Morgan spoke up.

"It was a dare." He stated, not saying anything more. The frantic glances the team was doing, trying to profile us. I slowly wished I could be part of the futon. Maybe if I chant a little... _To become the futon, you must think like the futon._ I slowly shifted, not knowing what to say. "We were at his house and one of his friends were over. Then it turned into a severe case of Truth or Dare.." I said, awkwardly holding my shot glass avoiding their stares and confused faces.

"How _severe_ was it, Doctor Reid?" Hotch mocked me, and I immediately felt my face began to flush, and the team -besides me and Morgan of course- erupted into laughter fits.

"It was probably as severe as Spencer's relationship with coffee." Rossi stated, throwing the team into a laughter fit once more, before me and Morgan spoke up again. "No!" We both said in unison, making the team laugh more at our defense systems. "Okay, okay," Emily said, wiping a tear off her face. "We'll stop teasing you two."

"Suuuure it was a dare." JJ whispered, barely audible for the rest of the team to hear. But the people who had heard it, such as Garcia, JJ and Emily, giggled continuously.

"Okay come on now," Rossi said with a chuckle. "Garcia, your turn." Garcia sat there for a few seconds, pondering what her question should be. Her face automatically lit up when she thought of a statement.

"Alrighty.. Never have I ever drunk underage." Garcia waited for someone to take a drink, and her wish was granted when Hotch, Rossi and Morgan all took shots. JJ raised her eyebrows sarcastically as if she was surprised, and I smirked.

"Of course it'd be you three." Emily stated as she leaned on the couch farther back, getting more comfortable. Hotch, Morgan and Rossi all laughed at her remark. It was now my turn to say something, so I pondered for a minute before thinking up a nerdy statement. "Never have I gotten a grade lower than a A minus." I knew at least a few of them would take shots, but I wasn't so sure if JJ or Hotch would, they were pretty smart. I smiled when all of them took shots. "You're a mean genius." Morgan said, winking at me.

"I try." Everyone chuckled and all waited for Morgan to speak up to his turn.

And the game went on.

Almost a half an hour later, filled with questions and shots, I was totally out of it. At one point the whole team ganged up and came up with statements that would make me take shots. Such as, "Never have I ever had an eidetic memory." Shm. That wasn't fair, how was I supposed to dodge that question? And then they went like this for another 5 rounds, making sure I was stoned.

 **Third Person's POV**

"And ta da!" Garcia started, "His IQ is sliced in half!" They all laughed and smirked when they saw their little genius correct her, responding with, "Which would be 93.5!" He held up his pointer finger, and stated it as if it were the most interesting thing that would ever cross his mind.

"And yet he's still a smart ass." Rossi said, grinning at their younger agent. They were all pretty drunk, but not as drunk as their youngest agent, who was now sitting Indian style on the futon.

"Oh it's my turn! Yay.." Spencer started, giggling immensely, which earned him a few smug faces out of his colleagues. "Never have I skinny dipped!" He almost shouted this time, trying to keep his voice under control - which wasn't working. Emily was the only one who took a shot, which got her confused stares from everyone else.

"What?" She said, putting her hands up in the air for defense, "It was a college party and I was with some of my friends." She chuckled a bit nervously, turning back to Spencer.

"Wow Emily that's so cool. I wish I was a girl!" Spencer stated. Not long after he'd realized what he had said and quickly backed himself up. "Wait, what? No pretend I didn't say that that's weird!" Before smirking to himself, Morgan was thinking of something to say before finally speaking up.

"Never have I ever done drugs." He got a few stern glances from his colleagues, all of them remembering the Tobias incident. He had totally forgotten about that! He mentally facepalmed himself, feeling guilty. No one took a shot but Spencer. But Spencer was too drunk to even mind. He started to giggle and held himself with his arms, totally out of it. Morgan felt pretty relieved that he didn't hurt Spencer, and partly because he knew none of his other colleagues had done drugs. It was Hotch's turn again now.

"Never have I ever liked a person of the same gender." Hotch smirked to himself, and the rest of the team knew what he was doing, and Spencer was their test result. If Spencer took a shot, then they had their answers. Rossi smiled to himself when he saw Morgan fidget nervously under everyone's gaze of him and Spencer. Finally, Spencer took a shot.

JJ, Emily and Garcia all immediately burst out laughing. "Come on Derek, take a shot!" Hotch said, teasing him and the young agent again. Rossi and Hotch both started to laugh too.

"He's drunk he doesn't know what he's doing!" Morgan said, trying to back himself up. JJ smirked and so did Garcia, knowing Spencer wasn't going to help Morgan defensively.

"Morgan don't deny it you think I'm preeetttyyy..." Spencer smugly smiled at Morgan, making the whole team burst with laughter at his actions. Morgan looked at Spencer wide-eyed, but Spencer just stared back at him with a seductive face, and a flutter in his eyelashes. Hotch noticed Spencer's actions and immediately laughed more, doubling over at how innocent he was. "Oh my god you two are adorable," Garcia squealed, trying to keep in all of her emotions.

"I know right? If you two started dating I would be so happy..." Emily said, letting all of her opinions out. "I mean who can resist Doctor Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan?" She got chuckles from JJ and Hotch.

"OMG yeah Morrgannn!" Spencer started, oblivious of to what he was saying. "We should start daatinnggg!" Everyone went wide-eyed, especially Morgan. "Oh my god Reid you have no idea of to what your saying." Morgan said, chuckling at himself. The fun finally ended when their little drunken genius was out cold.

 **The Next Morning**

"Oh my god I did what?!" Reid asked JJ, his heart beating faster than a mile. They all laughed at his response, his startled face. They were all still in the same spots from yesterday, since they all fell asleep after having too much wine.

"This is why you never give me alcohol." Spencer said, panic filling his voice. "Rossi, I blame you for this." Rossi only smirked at his young agent, he was beginning to get entertained by their panicking genius. Reid looked at Morgan wide-eyed, _What was he supposed to do?_

"Oh god Morgan I'm sorry." They all still laughed, amused. They had front row seats to entertainment they didn't want to miss.

"I still say you two'd be cuteee!" Emily stated, getting a smirk from Garcia. Her evil little mind racing with tons of thoughts she would do if they _actually_ got together. Spencer gave Emily a frightened slash confused look, making her remember that he was totally stoned last night and didn't remember a single thing.

"Looks like alcohol is Reid's weakness." Hotch said smirking, before finishing his sentence. "He can't remember a single thing from last night." They all chuckled, realization hitting them. _His eidetic memory was nothing if he had too much alcohol._

What happened next was unprepared. Sudden. It was like being hit with a brick, only better.

A lot better.

Reid gave in as Morgan kissed him, and he kissed back. Everyone was confused, but JJ, Emily and Garcia were happy and unable to contain their emotions. _Maybe alcohol isn't so bad in some cases._

As Reid and Morgan both leaned out of the kiss and panted for air, one thought ran through both of their minds.

 **Thanks Rossi.**

 **thanks for reading my little fluffy Morgan/Reid fanfic. I know some of you don't like these kinds of fluffs, but i've been dying to make a one-shot like this before, so here it is. Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow and review :Xox!**

 **~ L**


End file.
